Sorry, I Can't Because I'm Afraid
by UniGon
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!] Luhan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri & orang tuanya atas masa lalunya yang kelam namun, orang tua Luhan malah semakin menghancurkan hidupnya dengan membawa Tao masuk ke keluarganya. Luhan sangat-sangat membenci Tao. Mungkinkah Tao meluluhkan hati dingin Luhan? Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada masa lalu Luhan? BROTHERSHIP LUHAN & TAO. Sligh KaiLu & HunHan!
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Hao, Readers... Kali ini aku comeback again dengan FF baru dan genre yang berbeda. Kali ini genre-nya brothership dan friendship antar member EXO soalnya tiba-tiba cuma ini yang terlintas di otakku tapi sligh romance KaiLu. Jeongmal mianhae, ne... Oh ya, mianhae karena mungkin gak bakal dapet feel'a (T_T)**

**GAK PAKE BASA BASI, LANGSUNG CEK THIS OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Semua terasa seperti kisah klasik kehidupan yang hanya ada di dongeng...**_

_**Dia hilang dari hadapanku karena kebodohanku...**_

_**Lalu kau datang dan kembali mengingatkanku padanya yang sudah hilang...**_

_**Tatapanmu, membuatku semakin terperangkap dalam penyesalan...**_

**-Xi Luhan-**

_**Aku tahu dia tidak membenciku sepenuhnya...**_

_**Dia hanya masih terperangkap dalam penjara penyesalan...**_

_**Dia bukan orang yang dingin seperti yang orang-orang katakan namun dia rapuh tanpa orang-orang duga sebelumnya...**_

_**Dia hanya perlu waktu untuk menerima kenyataan tentang kehidupan baru yang tentu menggantikan yang dulu...**_

**-Huang Zi Tao-**

Sinar mentari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang ada di kamar seorang namja berambut hazelnut tersebut. Suara kicauan burung-burung yang saling bersautan pun tak dihiraukan oleh namja ini. Ia masih asyik dengan mimpi indahnya hingga membuatnya enggan untuk membuka mata dan memulai hari yang baru.

Jam dinding putih itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 pagi. Luhan, namja berambut hazelnut yang masih setia dengan mimpi indahnya itu sama sekali tak berkutik dari tempat tidur putih yang nyaman itu. Hingga, suara gaduh pun berhasil membuatnya mengerang kesal dan membuka matanya perlahan walau tentunya dengan terpaksa.

"Apa lagi kali ini?", gerutu Luhan seraya berdecak kesal dan menutup telinganya dengan bantal empuknya.

Ok, ia sangat kesal sekarang bahkan sangat-sangat kesal. Satu hal yang bisa membuatnya melupakan kepenatanannya selama kuliah adalah tidur dan sekarang? Suara gaduh-gaduh tak jelas itu mengganggu tidurnya. Tunggu sebentar! Dia ada jadwal kuliah, bukan? Jam berapa sekarang?

"APA?! Jam 10.35?! Aigoo, aku terlambat!", teriak Luhan dengan nyaringnya hingga memenuhi setiap sudut kamarnya bahkan hingga membuat Chanyeol, namja tinggi yang merupakan teman dekat Luhan yang sedang menunggu Luhan di ruang tamu tersedak saking kagetnya.

"Huh... Keliling lapangan lagi deh...", gumam Chanyeol dengan wajah kesalnya. Jujur, ia lelah hampir setiap harus berlari keliling lapangan hanya karena menunggu Luhan bangun dari tidurnya yang terlewat panjang itu.

Luhan berlarian dengan paniknya ke kamar mandi. Tak perduli apa yang telah ia tabrak bahkan ia jatuhkan hingga pecah di kamarnya yang penting ia tak harus lari keliling lapangan lagi untuk hari ini dan pertama kalinya di tahun ini. Setidaknya tak apa-apa sedikit membersihkan kesan _**bad boy**_ yang sudah melekat dalam dirinya, kan?

Selesai dengan toilet activity-nya, Luhan langsung berlarian dnegan cepat menuruni setiap anak tangga yang menuntunnya menuju ke ruang tamu, tempat Chanyeol sudah menunggunya mungkin lebih dari 1 jam.

"Kaja!", ajak Luhan pada Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan roti yang ia buat sendiri di dapur Luhan. Wajar, Luhan selalu sendirian di rumahnya jadi dia bisa sesuka hati makan maupun menginap di sini.

"Tidak sarapan?", tanya Chanyeol setelah menelan roti yang sudah ia kunyah.

"Aku sedang tak perduli dengan sarapan! Kaja!", Luhan kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju ke mobil Chanyeol tentunya.

"Aish.. Ne ne ne!", decak Chanyeol yang mulai kesal.

Suara deru mobil sport milik Chanyeol mulai terdengar dari halaman rumah Luhan. Perlahan, mobil itu keluar dari rumah Luhan dan melaju menuju ke SOPA High School.

Lama di dalam mobil terasa sangat hening hingga Chanyeol melirik Luhan yang tengah duduk manis dengan wajah kusutnya dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana keadaan orang tuamu di Qingdao?", tanya Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau masih berpikir aku punya orang tua sementara aku bahkan tak pernah merasakan yang namanya keberadaan orang tuaku? Konyol...", Luhan malah berdecih dengan senyuman meremehkan ketika ia kembali mendengar pertanyaan yang menjengkelkan baginya.

"Memangnya kau tak pernah menghubungi mereka?", tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Hem? Untuk apa aku menghubungi mereka jika mereka bahkan tak perduli?", ujar Luhan dengan mudahnya.

_"Tidakkah namja ini berpikiran lebih positif tentang orang tuanya?"_, gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hem... kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang itu?", tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Tidak, hanya tanya saja. Kau jarang menceritakan tentang orang tuamu.", jawab Chanyeol yang mulai fokus dengan jalanan di depannya.

"Oh... aku bahkan sudah lupa wajah orang tuaku.", celetuk Luhan.

"Tak baik seperti pada orang tua! Bagaimanapun, dia orang tuamu dan ehm.."

"Kumohon, jangan mengungkit masalah itu. Dia sudah bahagia dan bebas sekarang. Dia tak perlu lagi kesepian.", lirih Luhan diikuti senyum kecutnya.

* * *

"AIGOO! Tidak bisakah kau bangun lebih awal? Lihat, sekarang kita bahkan mandi keringat!", kesal Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah dan memegangi lututnya yang rasanya akan lepas cepat atau lambat.

"Kau pikir kau saja yang lelah?! Aku juga!", omel Luhan balik.

_"Sebenarnya siapa yang salah di sini?"_, gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati dengan keringat menetes dan nafas yang masih terengah.

"Ok, kalian sudah menyelesaikan 15 set lari keliling lapangan hari ini. Sekarang, cepat masuk ke kelas kalian!", suruh seorang namja yang mungkin berumur 30 tahunan.

"Baik, Leeteuk Seonsaengnim...", ucap Luhan dan Chanyeol bersamaan seraya menyampirkan tas mereka.

"Aigoo.. Luhan... Chanyeol... Kenapa kalian bisa jadi seperti ini?", seorang yeoja dengan wajah yang ya... bisa dibilang cantik. Dia adalah yeoja idola di sini.

Luhan malah menyeringai dan mengelirkan bola matanya. "Mau apa lagi kau, Krystal? Aku tak akan pernah terpesona denganmu seberapun kau berusaha baik padaku. Mianhae..", ujar Luhan dengan mudahnya lalu berjalan mendahului yeoja bernama Krystal itu diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Sementara Krystal? Jangan ditanyakan lagi! Tentu dia sangat kesal.

"Sepertinya usahamu gagal untuk menghilangkan image bad boy yang melekat padamu.", suara itu membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke segala arah.

Melihat teman-temannya kebingungannya mencarinya, Kai hanya bisa tertawa geli. "Hei! Aku di atas sini!", ujar Kai yang ternyata dengan santai bertengger di atas pohon rindang dan nyaman di halaman sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?", tanya Luhan seraya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bolos..."

"Kenapa tidak di ruang dance?"

"Bagaimana dengan CCTV?"

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang, Kai ah!", ujar Luhan seraya melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

* * *

"Kenapa pintu gerbangmu terbuka?", tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja sampai di depan rumah Luhan.

"Entahlah, mungkin orang tuaku kembali untuk mengambil surat-surat lalu pergi lagi.", jawab Luhan dengan dinginnya. Jujur, ia kesal dengan keberadaan orang tuanya atau mungkin kesibukkan orang tuanya.

Luhan dan Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah pertama yang Luhan dan Chanyeol lihat adalah koper-koper besar yang berserakan di ruang tamu dan tentunya orang tua Luhan yang tengah membereskan koper itu.

Mata Luhan kembali menelusuri ruang tamunya namun, tak lama matanya terbelalak ketika seorang namja asing berambut pirang dengan kantung mata hitam tengah membantu orang tuanya dan bahkan memanggil orang tuanya dengan sebuatan **Appa dan eomma**. Siapa dia?

"Luhan ah...", ucap Nyonya Xi yang merupakan ibu Luhan.

"Dia siapa? Kenapa dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan eomma?", tanya Luhan dengan dinginnya seraya melirik tajam ke arah namja asing tersebut.

"Luhan, dia adik angkatmu. Namanya Huang Zi Tao. Dia yatim piatu dari Qingdao.", jelas Nyonya Xi.

"APA?! ADIK ANGKAT?! JANGAN BERCANDA, EOMMA! KAU! AKH! APA BELUM PUAS KAU MENELANTARKAN ANAKMU, HUH? KURANG APA LAGI? KAU BAHKAN TAK PEDULI APA YANG TELAH TERJADI PADA ANAKMU SENDIRI, KAN?", bentak Luhan yang sangat kesal dengan kelakukan eommanya itu. Matanya berkilat menandakan betapa marahnya ia pada Nyonya Xi.

"LUHAN, TAK SEMESTINYA KAU BERBUAT SEPERTI ITU PADA IBUMU!", bentak Tuan Xi.

"Cih, menjijikan! Sudah tahu salah masih juga dibela! Kalian tak ada bedanya!", decih Luhan lalu menaiki anak tangga menuju ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras bahkan hingga terdengar keluar rumah.

"Kenapa kau berubah dingin seperti ini? Tak biasanya kau mudah marah seperti ini.", ucap Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan pada Luhan yang dengan bersantai di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Dengar, Chanyeol! Aku tak peduli apa dua orang itu memperdulikanku atau tidak. Ck, bagaimana bisa mereka membawa 'hadiah' untuk menggantikan seseorang yang sudah pergi? Mereka benar-benar seperti iblis yang tak punya hati.", oceh Luhan yang sangat marah.

"Tapi, bukankah tak seharusnya kau juga membenci namja itu, kan? Maksudnya, ia pasti tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu jadi tak ada salahnya kalau kau tidak membencinya, bukan?", saran Chanyeol.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Chanyeol. Aku tak bisa menerimanya menjadi adikku. Aku membencinya sama seperti aku membenci orang tuaku.", ucap Luhan dengan dinginnya dan mata berkilat-kilat.

"Cepat atau lambat, kau akan tahu alasanku membencinya, Park Chanyeol...", sambung Luhan lagi.

Di sisi lain, Tao, namja asing yang berhasil membuat Luhan sangat marah masih terpaku melihat kakak barunya itu marah besar bahkan membentak orang tua barunya itu.

"Maafkan aku...", lirih Tao dengan air mata yang mulai menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Kau tak salah, Tao ah... Ini semua memang murni salah kami pada Luhan. Kuharap kau bisa sabar menghadapinya, ne. Dia hanya masih butuh waktu saja...", ucap Nyonya Xi seraya memeluk Tao.

"Ne, Eomma."

* * *

"Hyung...", suara itu terdengar lembut di telinga Luhan. Ia merasa kalau suara itu tidak asing di telinganya.

Perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Ia tak percaya jika sosok itu benar-benar ada di depan matanya sekarang. Mimpikah ia?

"Se...Sehun?", lirih Luhan seraya tersenyum tipis sementara namja di hadapannya hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Hyung?", suara itu membuat Luhan melihat kenyataan yang sebenarnya ada di depan matanya. Sosok yang ia sebut Sehun itu hilang seketika dari hadapannya dan menyisakan sesosok namja yang sangat Luhan benci.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke sini?", tanya Luhan dengan nada datar dan tatapan tajam.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan hyung. Tapi, sekarang sudah terlalu siang untuk tetap tidur. Bukankah kau juga harus sekolah?", jelas Tao dengan sopan seakan berusaha tidak semakin merusak suasana hati Luhan.

Luhan memperhatikan Tao yang ada di hadapannya. Tunggu sebentar, bukankah seragam yang dipakai Tao adalah seragamnya. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah lemarinya, seragam sekolahnya masih tergantung rapi di pintu lemarinya. Lalu, berarti dia...

"Kau satu sekolah denganku?", tanya Luhan tak percaya namun tetap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Tao mengangguk ragu, takut jika hyung yang sangat membencinya itu marah besar padanya.

"Aish... Baiklah, pergilah dari kamarku! Aku ingin mandi.", suruh Luhan dengan nada datar tentunya. Terdengar seakan ia tengah mengusir Tao.

"Ne, hyung...", ujar Tao dan langsung pergi dari kamar Luhan.

"Apa aku keterlaluan memperlakukannya sampai seperti itu? Dia bahkan tak berani menatapku. Ck, tapi apa urusanku?!", gumam Luhan lalu ia mengambil handuknya dan pergi ke kamar mandinya.

* * *

Luhan perlahan menuruni setiap anak tangga rumahnya dengan hati-hati, takut jika ia terpeleset dan jatuh menggelinding bagaikan kelereng di dataran yang menurun.

Luhan seakan terlempar ke masa lalunya yang kelam ketika matanya tertuju pada sosok namja yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu ditemani dengan secangkir susu dan roti coklat yang tengah ia makan. Ia benar-benar berada atau mungkin terjebak pada permainannya sendiri sekarang.

"Mana eomma dan appa?", tanya Luhan dengan dingin seraya berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil sarapan.

"Eomma dan appa mungkin akan pergi selama beberapa minggu ke Perancis karena ada urusan mendadak.", jelas Tao seraya tersenyum namun tak sedikitpun Luhan menghiraukan senyuman Tao.

Ok, Tao hanya berusaha hangat pada seorang Luhan yang dingin namun, sepertinya es yang ada pada diri Luhan sangat-sangat dingin hingga kehangatan Tao bahkan kalah oleh dinginnya Luhan.

"LUHAN! Oh, Tao? Apa kau juga akan satu sekolah dengan Luhan?", teriakan Chanyeol yang baru saja datang digantikan oleh rasa terkejut dan canggung ketika ia melihat Tao tengah menikmati sarapannya di ruang tamu dengan seragam yang sama dengannya.

Tao mengangguk seraya tersenyum ramah pada Chanyeol.

"Oh, Luhan ah... Kau mau berangkat sekarang?", tanya Chanyeol ketika Luhan datang dari dapur dengan segelas susu coklat.

"Mungkin aku tidak sekolah hari ini. Aku tidak mood...", ujar Luhan seraya duduk di sofa yang ada di samping Tao.

"Wae?"

"Aku sudah katakan, aku tidak mood!", bentak Luhan dengan kesalnya.

Tao menunduk sedih dan menahan tangisannya. Ia tahu bahkan sangat tahu jika ia membuat Luhan malas untuk ke sekolahnya karena Luhan masih membenci bahkan tak ingin melihat Tao ada di dekatnya.

"Hyung harus sekolah. Aku akan tetap diam di rumah jika hyung tak ingin aku satu sekolah denganmu...", lirih Tao seraya tersenyum dusta.

"Apa urusanmu jika aku tak sekolah? Lagi pula kau bahkan bukab orang tuaku. Kau bisa berangkat dengan Chanyeol kalau kau mau.", ujar Luhan dengan dingin seraya meneguk susu coklat tersebut.

"Tapi hyung..."

"Ck, baiklah kalau itu maumu! Aku akan sekolah! Puas?!", bentak Luhan seraya keluar dari rumahnya dan masuk ke mobil Chanyeol.

Tao menunduk seraya memasukkan tangan bergetarnya ke dalam celananya. Tao, kau tak boleh menangis sekarang! Ini masih belum seberapa! Chanyeol menepuk pundak Tao.

"Kaja, kita sekolah...", ajak Chanyeol.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan hyung?", tanya Tao risih.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya! Dia hanya masih terlalu tertekan dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Dia pasti bisa membuka hatinya untuk menerimamu sebagai bagian dari keluarganya.", jelas Chanyeol memberi pengertian pada Tao. Sementara Tao hanya bisa mengangguk.

* * *

Luhan turun dari mobil Chanyeol diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan tentu saja adik angkat barunya, Tao. Seluruh mata yang awalnya tertuju pada Luhan, kini malah tertuju pada Tao. Tatapan-tatapan bingung membuat Tao sedikit risih dengan tatapan itu.

"Siapa dia?", bisik seorang yeoja seraya menatap sinis pada Tao.

"Ya! Tao! Pergilah ke kelasmu. Chanyeol, antarkan Tao ke kelasnya!", suruh Luhan dingin lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

* * *

"Oh, Luhan? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tidak keliling lapangan sebelum masuk kelas...", celetuk seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah cool-nya atau mari sebut saja Kris.

"Shut up your mouth, Kris!", ujar Luhan dengan dingin seraya melempar tasnya ke bangku tempatnya duduk.

"WOW! Sepertinya pangeran rusa kita sedang ada masalah. Ada apa?", ujar namja bersingle dimple, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lay.

"Berhenti membuatku kesal! Sekarang aku sudah kesal dan kalian malah membuatku tambah kesal? Apa mau kalian?", tanya Luhan dengan gusar dan kesal tentunya.

"Pasti masalah anggota keluarga barumu itu, kan?", tebak Baekhyun yang duduk di meja Luhan.

"Kau tahu dari mana?", tanya Luhan terkejut.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa jika Chanyeol adalah kekasihku...", jelas Baekhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar. Anggota keluarga baru? Eomma-mu melahirkah lagi?", tanya Kai bingung.

"Bukan! Dia punya adik angkat asal Qingdao. Kalau tak salah namanya itu... hem.. Tao.", ujar Baekhyun dengan entengnya.

"Jadi kau membenci kehadiran saudara angkatmu itu? Kenapa?", tanya Kris penasaran.

"Dia mengganggu hidupku. Bahkan sangat mengganggu hidupku. Aku tak suka. Aku membencinya sama seperti aku membenci orang tuaku.", jelas Luhan lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi kau masih menyalahkan dirimu sendiri sampai sekarang? Mau sampai kapan kau masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini, huh?", seru Lay seraya menyesap lolipop kesukaannya.

Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang mendengar komentar sahabat baiknya itu. Ok, jujur memang ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang bahkan sudah berlalu selama lebih dari 4 tahun yang lalu. Kenyataan yang sekarang membuatnya tak bisa menerima bahkan sangat sulit bergaul dengan siapapun, membuatnya sangat dingin pada orang-orang baru, membuatnya bukan Luhan yang sebenarnya.

"_Apa aku seburuk itu?"_, gumam Luhan dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Continue or delete? **

**Bagaimana ceritanya? Nge-feel gak percecokkannya? Apa malah gak tahu arah jalan ceritanya gimana? Payah banget aku, ya? Ok, last... Need your review(s), guys! Don't be silent readers and don't bash and flame! See U at next chapter! *deep bow n teleportasi sama Kai*.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Hao, Readers... Apa kalian sangat menunggu chapter ini? Dan sekarang... jeng jeng jeng jeng... aku kembali lagi dengan chapter terbarunya. Oh ya, jeongmal gomawo untuk review(s) sebelumnya ne... Sangat memberi semangat buat remaja labil kayak aku.**

**Note: Di chapter ini lebih banyak menceritakan KaiLu dari pada kehidupan Luhan sama Tao-nya. Oh ya, mau tanya dikit buat masukan kalau tiba-tiba ide tentang TaoHun melintas. Di couple TaoHun, siapa yang lebih cocok jadi seme dan uke?**

**GAK PAKE BASA BASI, LANGSUNG CEK THIS OUT!**

**.**

**.**

Luhan perlahan membuka pintu berwarna coklat yang akan menghubungkannya dengan kamar tercintanya. Secuil rasa sangat bahagia langsung mengisi hatinya ketika matanya melihat sebuah kasur luas berwarna putih yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga ia pun sudah berada di atas kasurnya itu. Lelah yang menyerang tubuhnya pun seakan hilang tertelan bumi.

Mata Luhan mulai terpejam tapi bukan untuk mulai tertidur dan terjun ke sebuah mimpi melainkan berusaha menikmati rasa nyaman yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Hyung...", suaru itu membuat Luhan langsung membuka matanya dan duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?", tanya Luhan dingin ketika matanya menangkap sosok namja yang ia benci dengan alasan yang mungkin tak ada seorang pun yang tahu.

"Hyung tak ingin makan siang?", tanya Tao perlahan dari ambang pintu kamar Luhan. Ia bukan tak ingin masuk ke kamar Luhan hanya saja... ia sedang berusaha **menghargai** perasaan benci Luhan padanya sekarang ini.

"Makanlah duluan. Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku.", ujar Luhan dingin lalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponselnya yang tergeletak tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah memasakkan sesuatu yang kau sukai untukmu, Hyung... Kuharap kau suka jika kau memakannya.", ujar Tao sebelum akhirnya Tao berjalan menjauhi ambang pintu kamar Luhan.

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke ambang pintu kamarnya. Entah mengapa, tatapannya seakan menyiratkan sebuah penyesalan tapi entah penyesalan untuk apa. Apa mungkin Luhan sudah mulai luluh dengan seluruh kebaikan Tao padanya?

Perlahan, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah dapur. Sepi adalah hal pertama yang ada di benak Luhan ketika ia tak menemukan siapapun di dapur maupun ruangan lainnya. Ia melihat beberapa piring makanan _chinese food_ tersedia di atas meja makan. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah senyuman manis terlukis di bibirnya. Tanpa basa basi, ia segera mencicipi semua makanan yang ada di sana dan...

"Ini semua enak...", gumam Luhan seraya tersenyum kecil, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, sesosok namja tengah bersembunyi seraya memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Senyuman di bibir namja itu seakan menunjukkan betapa bahagia dirinya melihat sosok Luhan tengah tersenyum dengan makanan buatannya.

Tersisa satu makanan yang belum Luhan cicipi. Udang goreng mentega. Entah mengapa, tangannya langsung bergetar tak terkendali ketika melihat makanan itu. Perlahan, ia mengambil udang tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Tak butuh waktu lama, setetes kristal air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Luhan, membuat Tao langsung terkejut di tempat persembunyiannya.

"_A..apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Luhan hyung menangis?"_, gumam Tao dalam hati dengan paniknya.

Kembali pada Luhan. Tangisannya benar-benar tak bisa terbendung lagi kali ini. Tubuhnya bergetar namun mulutnya tetap berusaha mengunyah udang itu dan menelannya.

"Apa kau sengaja mengirim namja bernama Tao itu agar aku bahagia di sini? Kau berhasil... Kau berhasil membuatku semakin terpuruk.", gumam Luhan seraya bersimpuh lemas di dapurnya.

"Luhan ah...", ujar seorang namja berkulit tan seraya menghampiri Luhan. Entah sejak kapan namja berkulit tan itu ada di rumah Luhan.

Dengan sigap, namja itu memeluk tubuh Luhan dan membuat Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya, berharap Luhan lebih tenang.

"Kai ah...", lirih Luhan seraya memeluk erat tubuh Kai.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis, huh? Apa terjadi hal buruk?", tanya Kai khawatir.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Kau... apa kau kembali teringat pada_nya_?", tanya Kai lagi.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kaja, kita ke kamar. Sepertinya kau butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri sekarang.", ajak Kai dan membawa Luhan ke kamarnya.

Tao masih termenung di tempatnya. Ada banyak bahkan sangat banyak pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya sekarang. Siapa? Siapa orang yang Luhan maksud sesaat sebelum ia bersimpuh lemas di lantai? Kenapa ia seakan membuat Luhan sangat terpuruk?

* * *

"Apa kau akan datang ke pesta dansa nanti malam?", tanya namja berwajah troll –sebut saja Chen- yang tengah duduk di atas meja dan memakan sebungkus kripik kentang.

"Bersama siapa? Aku tak ada pasangan untuk berdansa nanti malam. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa dansa.", ujar Luhan.

"Krystal?", celetuk Kris.

"Cih... dia lagi. Berhenti membicarakan tentangnya, Kris!"

"Bagaimana kalau bersamaku?", timpal Kai yang baru saja datang dan langsung duduk di samping Luhan.

"Hah? De...denganmu?", tanya Luhan dengan nada bergetar. Dia mulai salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana? Mau tidak?", tanya Kai ulang.

"Er... Baiklah...", jawab Luhan ragu-ragu walau tak bisa dipungkiri jika... ia sangat senang mendapat kesempatan berdansa dengan Kai.

* * *

"Tao ah...", panggil Luhan dengan dinginnya pada Tao yang tengah duduk termenung di halaman rumahnya.

"Hyung?"

"Aku ada pesta dansa malam ini jam 7 malam. Kau harus ikut denganku.", jelas Luhan _to the point._

"Kenapa aku harus ikut, Hyung? Aku tak sepantasnya ikut bersamamu."

"Aku tak mungkin begitu saja meninggalkanmu di rumah sendirian. Sebenci apapun diriku padamu, aku masih punya rasa tanggung jawab untuk menjagamu ya... walau itu terpaksa.", ucap Luhan dengan sinisnya namun raut wajahnya memperlihatkan hal yang sebaliknya. Luhan pun berjalan meninggalkan Tao yang masih duduk termenung.

"Oh, satu lagi... Aku sudah menaruh jas putih di kamarmu. Pakailah jas itu!", ujar Luhan lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Tao.

Tao menumpu dagunya di lututnya. Setelahnya, ia tersenyum tipis.

"_Aku tahu, kau tak sepenuhnya membenciku. Kau... kau hanya masih perlu waktu, Hyung...",_gumam Tao dalam hati seraya tersenyum senang.

* * *

"Jadi kau akan berdansa dengan Kai di pesta dansa nanti? Bagaimana dengan Tao?", tanya Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan di mobil.

"Dia bisa tinggal di ruangan VIP, bukan? Aku punya _VIP card_ gedung itu.", jawab Luhan.

Chanyeol melirik Tao yang duduk di kursi penumpang belakang melalui kaca spionnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya sekarang.

"Maaf menanyakan ini padamu. Bukankah jas yang dipakai Tao adalah jas ehm... semestinya kau tahu itu. Kenapa kau membiarkan Tao yang memakainya? Bukankah kau..."

"Rugi jika tidak dipakai lagi.", sela Luhan dingin.

* * *

Namja berkulit tan itu masih duduk termenung di pinggir kolam renang seraya menenggelamkan setengah bagian kakinya. Ia masih sibuk mengotak atik ponselnya da sesekali berdecak bosan.

"Kai ah...", suara itu membuat namja berkulit tan itu menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Eoh? Luhan ah? Tao?", ujar Kai seraya berdiri dengan kaki setengah basahnya dan tentunya senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Wow, seorang Luhan membawa namja. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kau bersama namja ini. Siapa dia?", tanya seorang namja yang baru saja datang atau mari sebut saja Xiumin.

"Dia...", Luhan melirik Tao yang menunduk.

"Dia..."

"Aku saudara jauhnya.", ujar Tao langsung membuat Luhan dan Kai menoleh kaget pada Tao.

"_Apa-apaan dia?"_, gumam Luhan dalam hati.

"Iya... Aku saudara jauhnya yang tinggal di Qingdao. Sekarang aku tinggal bersamanya.", ujar Tao lagi.

"Oh, jadi dia saudara jauhmu? Hanya tinggal mengatakan seperti itu kenapa sepertinya susah sekali? Kalau begitu, bersenang-senanglah bersama Kai...", ucap Xiumin lalu meninggalkan Luhan.

"Kaja, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke ruangan VIP yang kumaksud.", ucap Luhan seraya berjalan mendahului Kai dan Tao.

"Kau melakukan hal yang salah, Tao...", ujar Kai membuat Tao membulatkan matanya kaget.

Kai berjalan mendekati Tao dan menepuk pundaknya. "Kau tak tahu kalau kau malah semakin melukainya.", bisik Kai lalu ia berjalan menjauhi Tao.

* * *

Tao masih duduk manis sendirian seraya membaca sebuah novel yang disediakan di ruangan VIP tersebut. Konsentrasinya hanya tertuju pada novel itu namun, tak lama, kensentrasinya buyar ketika seseorang datang dan sangat mengganggunya.

"Jadi kau namja bernama Tao itu?", tanya seorang yeoja berambut hitam lurus seraya tersenyum manis.

"Kau siapa? Darimana kau tahu namaku?", tanya Tao bingung.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Yang jelas...", ucapan Krystal menggantung. Krystal kemudian duduk di samping Tao dan memegang tangannya, membuat Tao langsung menatap Krystal bingung.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pandangan pertama.", bisik Krystal membuat Tao semakin tercengang.

"Mwo? Jatuh cinta? Pa..padaku? Tapi aku tak mengenalmu sama sekali. Lagi pula aku... aku sudah punya pacar.", jelas Tao gelagapan bahkan ia sampai harus berbohong.

"Hem... aku tahu itu. Kau tak mungkin bisa menerima cintaku begitu saja. Tapi bisa kau memenuhi satu permintaanku?", tanya Krystal seraya tersenyum.

"Aku akan mencobanya.", jawab Tao.

Tak lama, Krystal mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao membuat Tao sedikit mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Hingga, akhirnya bibir Krystal sampai di bibir Tao, membuat Tao sangat-sangat kaget. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia berciuman tapi... dia bahkan belum mengenal Krystal sama sekali.

"Tao!", seru Luhan yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan VIP tersebut, membuat Tao langsung menoleh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya, huh?", bentak Luhan.

Tao berdiri. "A...Aku tak melakukan apapun. D..dia yang memulainya duluan.", ujar Tao membela dirinya.

"Bohong!", ujar Krystal langsung, membuat Tao semakin bingung dan tak mengerti tentang hal yang sebenarnya yeoja yang ia anggap aneh itu inginkan.

"Adik angkatmu ini yang memulainya lebih dahulu. Dia yang menciumku. Aku terus memberontak tapi dia terus menahanku hingga aku hanya bisa pasrah.", jelas Krystal yang tentu saja bohong tapi... sepertinya Luhan hanya percaya saja dengan hal yang Krystal ucapkan.

"Ikut aku!", ucap Luhan dingin dan mata yang berkilat seraya menarik Tao keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Tak lama, Krystal langsung tersenyum atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai tanda bahwa ia puas dengan permainannya itu. Permainan yang pada akhirnya mungkin akan menghancurkan kehidupan Tao dan tentunya Luhan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Luhan?", tanya Kai yang kini ada di ambang pintu ruangan VIP.

"Hanya sedikit 'bermain-main' dengan adik angkatnya. Tidak ada salahnya, kan?", tanya Krystal dengan mudahnya.

"Dulu, kau sudah berhasil menghancurkan hidupku dan apa itu belum cukup? Apa sekarang kau akan menghancurkan kehidupannya juga?", tanya Kai dingin.

"Siapapun yang menolak manjadi anggota dari permainanku maka... orang itu akan tetap menjadi anggota permainanku yang pada akhirnya akan kalah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.", ujar Krystal seraya tersenyum sinis lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan VIP tersebut, menyisakan Kai yang masih berdiri di sana.

* * *

PLAK!

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, huh?!", bentak Luhan setelah berhasil menampar Tao.

"A...Aku benar-benar tak melakukannya. Dia berbohong, Hyung. Aku berani sumpah, bukan aku yang memulainya terlebih dahulu.", bela Tao.

"Kau bodoh, Tao! Bodoh! Jika memang dia yang memulai, kenapa kau menerima ciuman itu, huh? Kau jatuh cinta padanya?", bentak Luhan lagi.

"Tidak.. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.", jelas Tao membuat Luhan langsung tercekat.

"_Benar apa yang ia katakan. Tak mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada Krystal padahal ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Krystal."_, gumam Luhan dalam hati.

"D...Dia bilang dia jatuh cinta padaku sejak pandangan pertama tapi aku menolaknya. Akhirnya ia memintaku untuk mengabulkan permohonannya tapi ia malah..."

"Cukup! Aku tak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi dari mulutmu. Intinya kau bodoh!", sela Luhan lalu meninggalkan Tao yang masih berdiri termenung melihat Luhan yang perlahan keluar dari toilet gedung tersebut.

"Maaf, hyung...", lirih Tao hingga sebuah kristal air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"_Dia tidak marah padamu. Dia hanya khawatir..."_, suara parau itu membuat Tao langsung menoleh ke segala arah namun tak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"S..Siapa kau? D..Di mana kau", ucap Tao gelagapan dan ketakutan seraya mengusap air matanya dengan tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hua... Mianhae baru kembali membawa chapter ini. Aku sibuk banget ma tugas sekolahku yang numpuk dan mengganggu hidupku. Bagaimana chapter ini? Don't forget to review, ya! Thank you...**


End file.
